1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting diode (LED) module including LEDs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor light-emitting elements such as LEDs are highly efficient and have a long lifespan, and are thus widely used as light sources of various devices. For example, LEDs are used as illumination light sources of lamps, lighting devices, etc., and as backlight light sources of liquid-crystal devices.
Generally, LEDs are built into various devices by being unitized as an LED module. An LED module includes, for example, a board and at least one LED mounted on the board (for example, see Patent Literature 1 (PTL 1): Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-176017.